1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convection heating systems for a cooking appliance and, more particularly, to the use of a convection heating system during an oven preheating operation.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional oven uses radiant heating provided by bake and/or broil heating elements to cook food placed within the oven. A convection oven has a fan for developing convective air flows within the oven, and can cook food more quickly than a comparable conventional oven.
Ovens are typically preheated to a desired cooking temperature prior to the placement of food within the oven. It would be useful to reduce the time required to preheat an oven.